


Love notes

by yeoballz



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: College, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Neighbors, Shyness, Smut, Study Date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoballz/pseuds/yeoballz
Summary: "who is it?" he asks over the door as he sees a tall figure through the peephole."oh uhm..sorry to bother you at this hour haha..i think i received a package that was actually meant for you? I live in the apartment at the end of the hall..." the stranger responded.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a fluff with cute moments of yungi but there will be cussing and mature content eventually!! Sorry if there are any mistakes.This is my first ever "story".... I hope whoever reads this likes it ❤️

A loud ringing sound echoed through the almost fully vacant room. The sun peeking through the blinds slowly started to lit up the small place, leaving small lines of a yellow toned light on the white walls. In that small room only a few boxes, a fabric portable wardrobe and a mattress stood. As the piercing sound continued echoing, a few annoyed grunts were heard coming from the vast amount of blankets resting on the mattress. Some good five minutes passed before a hand surfaced from the pile of fluffy covers reaching towards the ringing phone. Slightly struggling to reach it, the hand finally grabs it and switches off the alarm.

"why do I do this to myself" the brown haired boy uttered to himself, clearly annoyed, as he hides his face with a pillow. It was only 6:30am and he had to get up and go on with his life after having a mere 5 hours of sleep.

The previous night he had arrived to Seoul where he would now live, for the next 5 years, while completing his education. And who knew, maybe after that he would find a job and move there permanently...No. He couldn't imagine himself living in such a place for that long. He came all the way from a rural area in Gwangju where he had lived his whole life with his grandparents helping them out in their farm. So it made a huge difference from where he was currently living. It wasn't the first time he had been in Seoul. As a matter of fact, he had visited the capital a couple of times before, mostly in school trips when he was younger, so a lot had changed since the last time he had been there.

As the boy gathered enough determination to get off his bed, he stands up, promptly making his bed, and heads towards the small bathroom right across his room.

Now in the bathroom, he looks at himself in the mirror frowning at what he saw. His cheeks were flushed with a soft pink tone, his eyes slightly open still trying to adjust to the light, his messy brown hair full of waves and curls, his face slightly puffy from having just woken up. "aishhh.." he says while gently rubbing his cheeks. After washing his face he runs his hand through his hair trying to make it look more acceptable but to no avail. He had woken up early that day to try and sort out everything he had to do before his first day of college, but it was going to be a demanding task to accomplish.

He lazily walked towards the kitchen still not used to his small apartment and occasionally bumping his body in door frames and wall corners. Taking a moment to appreciate the view of Seoul seen from his 5th floor kitchen, he grabs a small container of kimchi his grandparents had given him the day before, some rice he had made in advance before going to bed and takes it to the small table found right next to the window. He quietly eats breakfast with no sound being heard except the drama he was watching as a way to distract himself from everything he had to do. It wasn't the most filling breakfast he'd had but the thought of his grandma making kimchi for him to bring to Seoul made it 10x more delicious and that's what mattered. Once he finished eating he placed the bowl and chopsticks he had just used in the sink not being bothered with cleaning as he lived alone and could do it later.

Back in his room he starts to remove the contents from the boxes and carefully placing them on the floor letting out occasional sighs of boredom and tiredness. Three of those boxes had been emptied before he ran out of space on the floor to place its contents on, so he decided to organise them on their new semi permanent spot.

  
It was around 9am and things were getting done quicker than what he expected until a sudden knock on the door made him almost drop a heavy box on his foot which, luckily, he managed to grab just in time to avoid a disaster. He put the box down carefully and hesitantly headed towards the door not too sure if he should open it or not.

"who is it?" he asks over the door as he sees a tall figure through the peephole.

"oh uhm..sorry to bother you at this hour haha..i think i received a package that was actually meant for you? I live in the apartment at the end of the hall..." the stranger responded.

Since he was indeed waiting for a package and the stranger didn't seem like a threat he slowly opened the door.

"ahh yes! I was waiting for this p-" he stops mid sentence as his eyes meet the other's gaze.

In front of him, an almost equally tall guy stood with a box on his hands smiling in a shy but friendly way. His red hair looking fluffy, his cute eye smile leaving small crinkles at the corner of his eyes... He was very attractive. His thoughts were soon after interrupted by the boy's raspy deep voice.

"ahh so..you're Jeong Yunho, right?" the boy shyly asked.

"y-yes...that's me haha" yunho laughs nervously as he got surprised by the question.

"great that means I got the right door! I'm Song Mingi. But just call me mingi!"

"mingi...uhm...nice to meet you! And thank you for bringing me my package I hope it didn't cause you too much trouble"

"same haha! And no worries it didn't!" mingi said as he passed the heavy box to yunho. "here you go!"

"thanks!" yunho said as he smiled and slightly bowed. The other boy smiled back but stayed still just staring at him. How his smile was charming. He wanted to know more about him and maybe chat but this wasn't the time. He still had so much to do and so little time left. I mean.. They lived in the same floor so hopefully he'd get so see him another time.

"Uhm..i hope this doesn't come off as rude but I need to go now..i just moved here so I need to put everything in order." yunho said breaking the awkward staring competition that had been going on. 

"ohh..no problem..well, if you ever need any help with anything don't hesitate to knock on my door! Bye then!" after finishing his sentence the boy quickly rushed to his own apartment leaving yunho dumbfounded as he hadn't even had time to reply to his last words.

  
"but he didn't even tell me the door number.." he thought to himself. Oh well, hopefully he'd see him again. With mingi still running through his thoughts, yunho carried the box in and closed the door with a push of his foot.

Little did he know the day after he'd meet him again where he least expected it.


	2. Chapter 2

[mingi's pov]

"oh..what's this??" the boy said quietly to himself. He had just arrived home from his weekend visiting his parents and the first thing he saw was a huge box at his door.

He picked up the box not expecting the weight and almost dropped. With the box now firmly held he shakes it a bit, curious on what it's contents were. Holding it against the wall with his chest and right leg supporting it's weight, he unlocks the door to his apartment and gets in. 

He staggered into his living room trying his best to not break whatever was inside that box and rested it on the kitchen table, which was connected to the living room. He quickly grabbed a knife to help him cut the absurdly amount of tape the box came wrapped in. As he was about to stab it open he noticed something weird written on it.

"huh..? Door 12? Jeong... yunho?" he squinted trying really hard to decipher the terrible handwriting that almost looked like it had been written by a chicken. He wasn't even annoyed at the fact he now had to give that box to its rightful owner, he actually pittied the mailman for having to deal with those types of handwriting on a daily basis, fully understanding why this mistake occured.

"okay then...lets get rid of this." he said as he picked up the box in a steady and secure way. He exited his apartment again and walked through the long corridor filled with endless doors on both sides. He had lived in that building for a whole year now. It was built with the purpose of providing cheaper accommodations for students coming to Seoul from abroad to continue their studies and to give them easy access to everything they needed like transportation, libraries, markets, etc...

As he reaches the end of the hallway he spots the number 12 on a door located on his left side and walks towards it. Now facing the door mingi thought for a second on how he would explain the situation, trying his best not to stress at the thought of a human interaction. He finally knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened while tapping his fingers on the box nervously.

"who is it?" A voice said from the other side of the door. Mingi confusedly looked around him as if not understanding where the voice came from.

"oh uhm..sorry to bother you at this hour haha..i think i received a package that was actually meant for you? I live in the apartment at the end of the hall..." he answered the voice after realising it was obviously someone behind the door he had just knocked on.

With a loud click the door was now slowly opening and a cute brown haired guy appeared from behind it. For a second mingi froze. He just stared at the guy in awe as he thought he looked adorable. He was wearing a simple dark blue hoodie and some grey sweatpants. He looked so comfortable and warm with his messy brown hair and blushy cheeks.

"ahh yes! I was waiting for this p-" the boy started to say but stopped talking shortly after their eyes met.

The sound of his voice made mingi snap out of his trance. His ears were turning red but thank god his hair could camouflage it or else he would get even more embarrassed.

"ahh so..you're Jeong Yunho, right?" mingi asked awkwardly trying to hide his shyness but failing miserably.

"y-yes...that's me haha" the boy answers between awkward chuckles.

His cute smile and his soft voice gave mingi this new feeling. A feeling of comfortableness as if they had met before. It didn't make sense but on that moment he didn't want it to make sense. He wanted to get to know this boy.

"great that means I got the right door! I'm Song Mingi. But just call me mingi!" he confidently said while smiling, hoping the other boy would feel less awkward.

"mingi...uhm...nice to meet you! And thank you for bringing me my package I hope it didn't cause you too much trouble" yunho answered in an almost inaudible tone.

"same haha! And no worries it didn't!" he answered passing him the box he had been holding for a while "here you go!"

"thanks!" the boy answered. For a few moments now words were exchanged. Mingi and yunho just stared at each other. Mingi wanted to say something but didn't know what. He was about to ask the boy a question when he got interrupted. 

"Uhm..i hope this doesn't come off as rude but I need to go now..i just moved here so I need to put everything in order before tomorrow." the boy said with a worried look on his face. 

"ohh..no problem..well, if you ever need any help with anything don't hesitate to knock on my door! Bye then!" was all mingi could say before almost sprinting back to his apartment not giving the other boy time to properly say goodbye.

Mingi didn't look back once. He made his way through the hallway reaching his door not even a minute later. He promptly entered his apartment closing the door behind him and just stood there in the middle of his living room trying to process what just happened. He definitely wasn't in love that he was sure of. He knew nothing about the other boy besides his name and where he lived so he couldn't possibly like him. At least not yet.. He had to admit yunho was really cute and definitely his type but he shouldn't think about it too much.. The other boy didn't seem that interested in him since he rushed the conversation, right..?

Throwing his body on the couch he couldn't help but wonder if he'd see that boy again anytime soon.

"damn..what's wrong with me today" he muttered with his face stuck on a pillow.

[pov ended]


	3. Chapter 3

A new day has started. Once again the sound of the alarm and a few annoyed whimpers were all that could be heard in the boy's room. Yunho is definitely not a morning person. He hates having to wake up early especially if he knows he'll have to leave the house and be productive. But what can he do... He's an adult now so he has to at least pretend and act like one. 

He slowly starts to get up, scanning his room to locate where he had put his portable wardrobe. He picks a simple outfit to wear as he isn't particularly trying to impress anyone on his first day but mostly cus he's too lazy. He lays the chosen clothes on his bed and heads to the bathroom. 

Avoiding the mirror, he immediately jumps in the shower. The hot steam raised the temperature in that small room fairly quickly, fogging up the mirror. He didn't take long as he didn't have enough time to relax. He got out of the shower and as he opened the door to leave, the sudden coldness of the other rooms hit him leaving his body covered in goosebumps. Going back to his room, a towel securely wrapped around his waist, he walks towards his phone and grabs it. It's 7:16am so that means he still has enough time to eat breakfast at home. 

He hurriedly puts on the simple white shirt and jeans he previously picked and fixes his hair before taking one last glance at the mirror. Walking at a fast pace he reaches the kitchen where he grabbed an apple completely giving up on the idea of eating at home. He thought arriving earlier would be better to make sure he didn't get lost. With the apple being held by his teeth, he throws a coat on and exits his apartment, not forgetting his backpack. 

He was pretty lucky as his college was only 10 minutes away by foot so he didn't have to spend money on transportation. Normally he would listen to music until he arrived at his destination but since it was his first time in the area he decided to take in the beautiful sceneries.

He arrived 30 minutes before his class started so he used that time to find his classroom and familiarize himself with the new building. He entered his classroom five minutes before it started. It was so full... There were only a few chairs free so it was a question of preference. He opted to sit at the back of the class as he definitely didn't want to take the seats on the first row. Next to him was a smaller guy, dark brown hair, serious expression. He was wearing a beanie, ripped black jeans and a hoodie with the word "thrasher " on it. Didn't seem like the type of guy he'd get along with as he seemed "too edgy"... They didn't speak a word to each other the whole lesson, (besides a simple thank you after he had dropped a pencil and yunho picked it up and returned it to him) and just parted ways once it finished. Yunho wasn't particularly invested in trying to make friends on the first day so he didn't mind the fact no one had approached him yet. 

After a couple more lessons yunho had successfully finished his first day of college and was excited to go back home. Before leaving he decided to stop by the bathroom which he wouldn't normally do since he lives nearby. But for some reason there was this little voice telling him to just go instead of waiting till he was home. While walking and looking down at his phone, he accidentally bumped into someone as he was entering the bathroom. He was about to apologise when a familiar voice made him look up. 

"what the-...wait.. Yunho??" the voice said. 

Yunho looked up almost having a heart attack when he realised the person he had just bumped into was no other than his cute neighbour he had met the day before. What was he doing there?? Did he go to the same college as him? What are the odds of that... I mean..Out of all the universities in that area, and trust me there were quite a few, he was in the same one as him? 

"ahh..mingi..right? Sorry!! I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking" yunho quickly said. Mingi raised an eyebrow while looking him up and down. It was obvious he was checking him out but yunho brushed it off as his imagination. 

At this point yunho completely forgot he was there to use the bathroom and just apologised one more time before starting to walk away. He was quickly stopped by mingi who smoothly positioned himself in front of the other boy, stopping him from walking away. 

"are you going home now? we could walk together," mingi blurts out "ahh..if you're okay with it of course..." he quickly adds in a panicked tone. 

"no it's okay! We can walk together haha" yunho shyly answers. 

With this being said, both boys walk towards the exit and head home. On their way there they engaged in a simple yet detailed conversation about themselves and where they were from. Yunho couldn't help but smile everytime Mingi asked him any question. He thought it was cute how curious the other boy was about him. He had even asked him things like what his favourite pokemon was. The supposedly 10 minutes walk home turned out to take more than half an hour as Mingi took him to a park nearby with the excuse of wanting to show him a cool place to study. In reality Mingi just wanted to talk to him a little longer, succeeding on this quest. Funnily enough it didn't occur to any of them to ask which courses they were taking as they were more focused on personal questions. 

Finally reaching the building where they both lived they entered, sharing the elevator to their floor. Yunho didn't want him to leave. He wanted to keep talking to his new friend and possible new crush for a bit longer. But maybe that could raise suspicion or even make the other boy uncomfortable so he decided to just call it a night. They both said their goodbyes and right as yunho was about to close his door Mingi said something. 

"oh btw..do you want to walk together tomorrow?? I could wait for you before heading to college..haha...it wouldn't bother me at all." he nervously said, eyes sparkling as he awaits the other boy's answer. 

"sure! I'll see you tomorrow then! Let's say... 7.30am?" yunho replied not being able to hold back his huge smile. 

"yes! I'll meet you here then! See you tomorrow!" a slightly blushing Mingi says before starting to walk back to his apartment. 

Yunho closed the door and leaned against it with his back. With one hand placed on his stomach he shyly smiles while looking down at his feet. He couldn't hide his excitement. He didn't quite know what would come out of this but he sure couldn't wait to find out. 

It was already pretty late as his lessons had finished around 6pm. For the rest of the night yunho just played some games trying to calm himself from the day's events occasionally snacking on some food. He went to sleep early that night to make sure he could wake up earlier and look his best to impress his friend.


End file.
